


Traditions

by DreamingReality



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Wedding Night, this is just a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingReality/pseuds/DreamingReality
Summary: 88. "Put me down! I can walk!"After they get married, Heinz and Perry go back to their place and for some ;) fun.





	Traditions

After years and years of evil scheming, their slow-building friendship, getting to know each other, and navigating rocky terrain together, the day had finally come. They were married. The wedding was absolutely perfect, Perry walking down the aisle in his white tux with that horrid (but endearing) teal tie, Heinz standing at the altar trying (and failing) to not cry. “I do,” was said and cake was had, everyone was dancing to Love Handel songs. It was beautiful, and it was all Heinz could think about on the way home. To _their_ home. It had taken Perry a while to make the decision to move in with Heinz, but ultimately he decided it was where he wanted to be.

As they walked into the building and took the elevator up to the apartment, Heinz couldn’t help but notice how gorgeous Perry looked, how amazing he was, how much Heinz didn’t deserve him but somehow was with him anyways. The elevator dinged and they got off, steps away from walking into a place that was _so_ familiar, a place they were used to and had spent most of their time together in, yet now it would be different. It would truly be _their_ place _._ Their home. Heinz was giddy, excited, and hopeful; his stomach was full of butterflies and he felt like he was floating. He was so in love with the man beside him.

They were three feet from the doorstep, _three feet,_ and suddenly…

“Agh! Perry the Platypus, what are you _doing_ ?” Heinz shouted as he felt himself being lifted off the ground, carried bridal style by a man literally almost a foot shorter than him. “Perry the Platypus, **put me down! I can walk!** ”

His efforts were fruitless, however, as Perry just snickered and opened their door, carrying Heinz through the threshold. They stood like that for a few seconds, Heinz’s arms now crossed and Perry trying to hold a laugh in. Finally, he let it out, spinning Heinz around as he did so. Putting him down, he gave Heinz a big, sloppy mess of a kiss on the cheek and grabbed his hands to look at him.

Heinz trying to look mad lasted all of a fraction of a second, the exhilarated and loving look in Perry’s eyes enough to make him laugh as well.

“We did it, Perry the Platypus. We _actually_ did it,” he said, kissing his husband. “But, that was still cheesy and totally unnecessary.”

 _Oh come on, it’s tradition!_ Perry signed, false indignance on his face.

“Yeah, yeah, and so are a lot of things we’re not doing. Neither of us even tossed a bouquet!”

Scoffing, Perry made his way over to the couch. _Whatever you say, Heinz. One tradition we_ will _follow, though, will be this one_. Perry gestured to the movies, tea, cookies, cheese, and doonkelberry cake on the table in front of them.

For their wedding night, the two had decided to do what they had done when they first started becoming friends, and often ever since. It was nice, familiar, and this time, they were married. That was _their_ couch now.

Smiling with complete and utter fondness for his husband, Heinz made his way across the room to Perry and enveloped him in a hug.

“This is wonderful, Perry the Platypus, but I think I’d like to change out of this tux now. It’s _so_ uncomfortable,” he whispered, earning a snort and a nod from Perry.

After changing into their much more comfortable and warm pajamas, Perry put the movie in. It was one of their favorites, which also happened to be the one they watched on their first date. He grabbed a slice of cheese and cuddled up next to Heinz, who was already on the couch with a piece of cake, covered in blankets.

Though being carried through a doorway wasn’t their tradition, this was. Having fun and being together, trusting each other, laughing. This was their tradition, and now they were able to do it married.

Heinz took another bite of his cake, snuggled in closer to Perry, and rested his head on the other’s shoulder. Yeah, he liked this tradition.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what they did sorry guys I don't make the rules.  
> Thanks for reading! If you liked it maybe leave a comment and kudos? C:


End file.
